Kiseki
by stillyourstar
Summary: What is existence to you?...


_"The first miracle was that you were born, the second.. Well the second miracle was the time spent with you."_

"Good morning."

"Good morning professor."

"Do you know who I am?"

"My creator."

"Good. Your name is-"

She stood, staring in to my eyes with that same monotonous look painted on her face with her dull blue eyes. It wasn't surprising of course since she's nothing but a robot as many would call it. But I myself wouldn't call her just a 'robot' but rather, a miracle. It's been many years since my wife laid on her death bed, scattered along with the blossom petals. And many years had passed, residing in complete solitude without the usual companion. I could still remember her sweet scent of violet and vanilla lingering in the air as if she were here yesterday, yet it was still lonely. Ever since she passed away, it's been years since I have been working on this new project, my miracle. But however, it was missing just one last thing, the program called Kokoro.

"Would you like some coffee?" The monotonous voice echoed throughout the empty laboratory. I guess I was thinking too hard since I had lost my train of thought on what I was going to say. Turning my head towards her, my weary eyes looked down at the empty pale blue mug sitting on my desk thirsty for more.

"Ah, it would be nice.. thank you.." I quietly muttered, but of course I got nothing more than a dull stare and a hand reaching for the mug as I passed it on to her before she left the room. Setting my elbows down on my desk, my withered hands ran through my hair as my eyes peered down the messy desk of mine. Papers and pens of many different colors were scattered around as last night's coffee stain painted the picture, useless blue prints and drafts crumpled up with despair. Only if I figured out how to program the stupid thing. My life clock was ticking and it was ticking very fast with little time left, it was only matter of time before I could get the puzzle fixed.

Closing my eyes, I began to imagine what would it be like if I had installed the program for her. Oh how I would do so many things.. Teach her how to laugh during happy times, and shedding tears when things are sad. I want to be able to teach her the joy and sadness of a person. "Here is your coffee." She replied setting the old blue mug down on it's rightful spot. With a quick thank you, my eager hands reached for the papers once more, typing frantically in research as she looked on. This dragged on for hours as from time to time I would look back on her. Even from another person's eyes, she was nothing but staring blankly, in my mind I saw a smile with those beautiful eyes that had potential which urged me to work harder than before, a smile tugging on my face.

Hours rolled on by as the black curtain covered the once orange skies and stars began to twinkle around in wondrous constellations and tired as I was, my hands rubbed my eyes but I couldn't stop now. It seemed that she had went outside to the crimson blossom trees out in the front yard to take a look and explore the world...even though she never knew what feelings could be received from that. Staring out from the window, another smile tugged up my lips only to be interrupted by a sharp pain stabbing through my lungs as a coughing fit erupted from my throat, my left hand covered in crimson. Breathing steadily, my hands grabbed the tissue wiping the blood from my hands before continuing on my work.

"You laugh when something is happy." I began to explain to her. Still, no progress. Couple years had passed by as my research grew and my time shortened, and she still hadn't been able to grasp the concept of emotion. I admit it had began to frustrate me since time was running out fast. Walking had became a chore for me and my eye sight slowly drained out as my withered body began to die out quickly by death coming to get me. Indeed there are times where memories was happy, but there also times where I wanted to look in to her eye and ask "What kind of existence is there to you?"

With no answer from her to my comment, I only began to close my eyes once more as the warm summer breeze rain through my aging hair.

"Professor."

"Yes?"

"Let's go back." Opening my eyes, I began to stare at her in confusion to her request..well then again she never wanted to do much.. Getting up hastily a small sigh escaped from my lips before grabbing her hand and walking south back home.

"I hope time will extend..."

"What do you mean, professor?" By now, she was looking up at me with the same stoic face as before as she stopped halfway waiting to get an answer from me.

"It's nothing, come on let's go home." Without a protest she nodded and we walked back.

I made sure that she had left somewhere outside of the house once more before I walked over to my desk and swiped the items off in frustration. Glass shards scattered beautifully on the black floor as papers flew and fell like fallen petals as I rested my hands on my desk. What is existence to you? With that, I fell to my knees as I stared at the wet research papers silences etched on.

"Why are you crying professor?" The voice behind me called. Turning around, I was surprised to see her standing by the door way, making her way towards my area only to crouch down besides me tilting her head with that same emotionless face.

"I'm not crying." I chuckled, but as soon as I wiped my eyes, my blue orbs widened in surprise to see the wetness sprinkled on my fingers before the mask drooped to a frown.

"It's nothing." Sitting on her knees, she stared for hours soon enough watching my shoulders shake and wails coming out of my lips. For hours she stood.

Weeks after the incident, I was back with more determination than ever. I couldn't possibly give up now, can I? After all the progress I had made towards her. If I couldn't do much for my beloved.. why not make it up to her now? Frantically the pen glided across the paper as formulas and equations filled the snow white page. I can't give up now. Finishing a page and a half, it was time to stretch my knees and rub my temples for a bit. Right now, not a sound could be heard but the throbbing pain of my pressure points in my temples, crying out in exhaustion but it didn't matter now, did it? Half way to the shelf, another wave of pain crashed over my lungs causing me to cough once more as my right hand grabbed my heart. Squinting in despair, my knees gave in before I fell to the floor as I blinked several times. It felt as if I was drowning in water for air couldn't go in and heavy weights pressing down on my chest. This couldn't be it..right? There was supposed to be more time! Resting my head on the floor, only a small tiny pool of crimson stained the floor, but now many things began to rush in to my mind.

I'm sorry that I had failed you. I wanted to do so much... I wanted to teach you the joys and sadness about the human mind. I wanted you to laugh, smile, and be happy.. Feel happy. There was so much... But what is existence to you?


End file.
